The Littlest Angel
by Dean Winchester's Sidekick
Summary: Cas is the littlest angel in heaven and is made fun of by the other angels. When the angels are given a challenge, can Cas and his best friend Gabe prove that he isn't weak? I AM SO SORRY. Honest to God, this was an English assignment. We had to write a children's book. This is Female!Winchesters and I guess this could be classified as a Crack!fic. Destiel and Sabriel. So sorry.


The Littlest Angel

Casey was the smallest angel in heaven. All the other angels made fun of him for it. "You're too small!" said Lucy and Anna. "You can barely fly!" said Zac and Michael.

But today, the angels had been given a special mission. They had to retrieve something very special from Earth. Cas was very determined to find it first and prove the other angels wrong.

He had his best friend Gabe with him. Gabe was nicer to him then the other angels. Gabe was going to help him find the special thing.

No one knew what the special thing was, but everyone was told where it was. The special thing was in Kansas.

Cas and Gabe put their flying goggles and got ready to fly to Earth. All of the other angels were in pairs as well.

Lucy went with Michael, Zac went with Naomi, and Sam went with Anna. They were all ready.

"On your marks, get set, go!" yelled Hester. Hester caught a cold and had to stay home. The angels were off! Down they flew, their wings shining brightly in the sun.

Gabe was a fast angel, and helped pull Cas along. Soon, all they could see behind them was clouds. "We're gonna get there first!" yelled Gabe over the wind.

And soon enough, they did. They landed softly in Kansas. They took off their flight goggles and fixed their messy hair.

"Thank you for helping me Gabe! I couldn't have gotten here myself!" said Cas, giving Gabe a hug. "No problem!" said Gabe. "What are friends for?"

They looked at the instructions to find out where to go next. The paper said to follow the black pony for one hour. Sure enough, a beautiful black pony waited nearby. Cas and Gabe walked toward it.

"Hello!" said the pony. "My name is Onyx. Follow me to the next checkpoint!" So the angels followed him along the deserted road. They walked, and they walked, and they walked. Finally, they stopped.

"Are we here?" Cas asked the Onyx. "We're here. Look at the paper to find out where you go next!" Gabe sighed in relief. He took out a chocolate bar and ate it.

"The paper says to go through Harvelle Forest and to find the Fairy Queen. She will direct us to the next stop." said Gabe, stuffing the paper back in his bag.

They arrived at the edge of the forest. The forest was beautiful, the trees were all different colors; blues, greens, reds, yellows. There were flowers everywhere and the birds sang a joyful song. Cas and Gabe gazed in awe.

"Well then, let's get going!" said Cas, even more determined than before. They walked into the forest slowly, taking in their beautiful surroundings.

Soon, they came upon a very tiny castle. Cas and Gabe examined it closely. The door was just big enough for them to squeeze through.

"Come on Gabe, let's go!" said Cas, suddenly feeling very brave. Gabe put down his second chocolate bar and followed Cas through the door, grumbling that he was too big for tiny houses.

Once they got inside, they were speechless. Not only did they both fit, but on the inside, it was enormous! Fairies floated past them, humming and singing as they went by.

The angels floated up the stairs towards a beautiful golden throne. On it sat Helena, the Queen of the Fairies. "Hello angels!" she said, standing to greet them. "We have been expecting you! To get to the next part of your journey, you must take this potion that will transport you to your destination!" the Queen handed Cas and Gabe two small cups of silvery liquid. Cas looked at it suspiciously.

Gabe pulled out a bag of sugar and poured it all in the cup. He drank it all in one gulp. Suddenly, he was gone.

"Here goes nothing!" Cas said, and poured it down his throat. The next thing he knew, he was standing next to Gabe in front of a dazzling lake.

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. They turned around, and there stood Lucy and Michael! They had caught up!

"Give up now, Cas! We will beat you there!" said Lucy. "There's no point!" said Michael. We're stronger than you!"

Cas took one look at Gabe. Gabe nodded to Cas, and they dove into the lake. In the lake were dozens of mermaids, and they formed a wall, blocking their path.

"To get past us, you must beat our three best warriors in battle. The first warrior I call is Ruby!" said the Mermaid Queen, Meg.

A mermaid with a red tail swam forward. Cas nervously made his way up to her. "On your mark, get set, go!" yelled Meg.

Cas shook he was so nervous. Ruby circled him, ready to strike. Cas looked around for someone to help him, but he noticed something useful lying on the bottom of the lake. Luckily, Cas is a good swimmer.

Cas swam as fast as he could toward the bottom with Ruby on his tail. Right before he was about to hit the bottom, he swerved left. Ruby couldn't stop in time and got all tangled up in a huge fishing net!

Cas won! Gabe cheered, but he still had two more mermaids to beat. This time, they both came forward. The two mermaids Cas had to beat were Lilith and Tammi. They circled the poor angel from both sides.

Fortunately, Cas had another good idea. He motioned for them to both attack, and they swam at him as fast as lightning. At the last minute yet again, Cas swam up and the two mermaids collided.

Their heads bumped together and they were knocked out. Gabe cheered. "Way to go Cas!" he shouted.

The Mermaid Queen sighed, defeated and let them pass. Just as Cas and Gabe swam past the wall of mermaids, Lucy and Michael showed up.

"Great, you've already beaten them! Now if you'll just excuse us…" said Lucy. "Oh no you don't! You have to beat them all over again!" Ruby untangled herself and flashed a menacing grin.

Cas and Gabe swam down to what they assumed was the special thing. Two glowing balls of light rested on the bottom of the lake.

Cas and Gabe each scooped one up and put them into their bags. They swam past the mermaids, past Lucy and Michael, and out of the lake.

They dried themselves off and put on their flying goggles. "You did it Cas! I'm so proud of you! You sure showed those other angels!" said Gabe while munching on a celebratory chocolate bar.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Gabe! Thank you!" said Cas. Gabe went to grab Cas' hand to help him fly, but Cas stopped him. "I think I can fly on my own now." He said, and the littlest angel took off.

They finally got back up to Heaven, and Cas didn't need Gabe's help at all. They went into the God's Throne Room.

"Congratulations, Cas and Gabe! You won! May I please have the two objects?" asked God. Cas and Gabe took out the glowing orbs with huge smiles on their faces.

"God, what are those round objects?" asked Cas. "These, Cas, are two siblings. Deanna and Samantha to be exact. After I finished making them, they rolled off the table and accidentally fell to Earth! They needed to be rescued, so I sent my angels." Answered God.

"As a reward, you two get to be their guardian angels! Cas, you can be Deanna's, and Gabe, you're Samantha's! Congratulations!"

"When do we start?" asked Cas, excited to start his new job. God chuckled. "You have to wait for them to be born first!" he said.

Just then, the rest of the angels arrived. Sam and Anna were dusty and were covered in hoofprints. Zac and Naomi were covered in fairy stings. Lucy and Michael were tired and soaked. "We're sorry for making fun of you, Cas!" they chorused.

"I forgive you." Said Cas. Then, they had a celebration for Cas and Gabe, and everyone was happy again.

THE END


End file.
